Confusión
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Durante las negociaciones con Khal Drogo, Viserys descubre que el verdadero Drogo no era quién pensaba que era.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Khal-Challenge-A-song-of-Ice-and-Fire-Game-of-Thrones)

 **Introducción:** Tuve esta divertida idea y pensé que haría un cambio gracioso a la historia. ¿Y si Khal Drogo no era el hombre que todo el mundo pensaba que ELLA era?

 **Requisitos:**

\- Khal Drogo debe ser una mujer.

\- Uno de los Jinetes de Sangre de Khal Drogo debe ser confundido con Drogo.

\- Drogo no corrige la suposición porque le divierte.

\- Drogo/Daenerys (el "trato de una corona por una reina" de Viserys básicamente se mantiene igual).

 **Recomendado:**

\- Crossover con Harry Potter con FemHarry como Drogo.

\- El "imitador" de Drogo es realmente su hermano.

\- Drogo sobrevive.

\- Futa o Hermafrodita!Drogo (simplemente porque le permitiría impregnar a Daenerys; también podría explicar porque los Dothraki permitieron a una "mujer" ser Khal).

* * *

 _"Así que, para resumir lo que me pides"_ dijo el hombre sentado ante Viserys una vez que este termino de explicar sus planes _"A cambio de convertir a tu hermana en mi khaleesi deseas que te conceda al menos una parte de mis tropas para recuperar el trono que perdiste después de que tu padre, el Rey Loco, fuese derrocado. ¿Me he dejado algo?"_

Procurando no perder la calma al escuchar el apodo nada merecido que los usurpadores habían concedido a su padre, Viserys se digno a responder _"No, eso es todo"_

Khal Drogo miro a la mujer que le estaban vendiendo y la vio susurrando animadamente con su hermana, con quién se había hecho muy cercana desde que este arrogante peliblanco había aparecido semanas antes para las negociaciones. Tras unos segundos su hermana le miro y hizo una señal con su dedos que le permitió respirar aliviado por primera vez en días.

Volviendo a centrar su mirada en Viserys, aunque de una manera más seria que antes, decidió que era el momento de confesar algo _"Estaría encantado de asistirte en tu empresa, pero la decisión final se la debo dejar a Drogo"_

 _"¿Que quieres decir?"_ pregunto confundido antes de enfadarse _"¿Eres un impostor?"_

 _"No, soy su hermano y Jinete de Sangre, Aggo. Como asumiste nada más verme que yo era el Khal, Drogo decidió seguirte la corriente hasta que me diese permiso para confesártelo o lo descubrieses sin ayuda ya que le divertía la situación"_ respondió Aggo, antes de sonreír de una forma que le hizo sentir muy incomodo _"De todas formas, Drogo ha escuchado todo lo que tenias que decir desde que las negociaciones empezaron y, aunque no le gusta tu desprecio hacia nuestras costumbres, desea que este trato se cumpla porque ha estado conociendo a tu hermana y desea casarse con ella, algo en lo que Daenerys esta de acuerdo"_

Pensando en lo que Aggo le acababa de revelar Viserys se dio cuenta de que las cosas iban a su favor. Todavía estaba molesto por la farsa, pero si Dany colaboraba sus posibilidades de conseguir su ejercito aumentaban.

 _"Muy bien, pero ahora exijo ver al verdadero Drogo"_ pidió, procurando no mostrar su enfado previo mientras Aggo parecía ignorarle _"¿Y bien? ¿Por que no envías a alguien a buscarle?"_

 _"¿Por que debería? Ha estado aquí desde el principio"_ respondió, haciendo que Viserys mirase de forma expectante a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada de la tienda. Tras unos segundos Aggo decidió apiadarse de él _"Estas mirando en la dirección equivocada"_

 _"Imposible. Aparte de nosotros dos estos son los únicos hombres en la tienda. Las únicas otras personas aquí son mi hermana y...la...tuya"_ dijo lentamente, claramente incrédulo, antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a la mujer que estaba junto a Daenerys.

La mujer era hermosa, incluso si era de una manera que la gente de Westeros no apreciaba. Tenia la piel de color cobre y ojos del mismo color oscuro que la trenza que caía por su espalda hasta sus muslos. No tenia joyas pero su cuerpo cubierto con las ropas tradicionales de las mujeres Dothraki mostraba una musculatura más típica de los guerreros que de las damas de los Siete Reinos, lo que la hacia más atractiva para Viserys.

 _"Si, por increíble que parezca soy Khal de todo este Khalasar"_ respondió la mujer con una voz que no estaría fuera de lugar en uno de los bardos que le divertían cuando era pequeño, incluso si él sabia que la situación era mucho más seria y que si decía cualquier cosa inapropiada sobre ella podía morir _"Y si, realmente estoy interesada en tu hermana en ese sentido"_

Esa última frase le saco de su ensimismamiento por la sorpresa. No era que no supiese que había gente interesada en su mismo genero pero casi nadie lo admitía abiertamente y, por lo que había oído hablar, en Westeros eran enviados al Muro si eran hombres y se las forzaba a casarse si eran mujeres.

Pensando en esto último y sintiéndose mal por lo que casi le había hecho pasar a su hermana, decidió que necesitaba saber si era cierto _"Dany, ¿esto es lo que realmente quieres?"_

 _"Se que no es lo...habitual, hermano. De hecho, creía que me estaba volviendo loca al verme atraída por Drogo, pero si, es lo que deseo"_ respondió, sorprendida cuando no la grito y amenazo. Tal vez el hermano que tenia cuando era más pequeña, antes de tuviesen que escapar de su casa mientras su familia moría, todavía existía, incluso si parecía haber muerto hacia años _"¿No estas molesto?"_

 _"Admito que me sorprende, pero no tengo derecho a meterme en esto"_ respondió con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Drogo confundido _"Solo una pregunta, ¿como te convertiste en Khal? Tenia entendido que el puesto era exclusivamente masculino"_

 _"No estaba de acuerdo con la tradición así que, con el apoyo de mi hermano, desafié y mate a todos los demás Khals en combate antes de eliminar a todos los que no me apoyaban o estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad a mis planes. Con nadie para contradecirme y control sobre todos los Khalasares fue fácil introducir algunos cambios"_ explico antes de sonreír incómodamente, mostrando que no todo era positivo al respecto _"Sin embargo, el mayor inconveniente de mi puesto es que ningún hombre se cree capaz de domarme y hacer que tenga herederos que continúen mi legado tras morir, por lo que necesito tu ayuda"_

 _"...¿Que?"_ cuestiono Viserys, preguntándose a donde la mujer trataba de llegar incluso si tenia sospechas de que sabia que quería decir.

 _"Al escuchar sobre mi problema, Dany decidió pedirme prestado a Aggo por unas noches tras la boda hasta que la deje embarazada, asegurando herederos para mi familia. Mientras tanto, tú y yo creamos los herederos para tu corona, asegurando la unión entre mi gente y tu linaje hasta el fin de los tiempos y haciendo que mis hombres y mujeres te miren como su líder mientras ambos los dirigimos en contra de nuestros enemigos"_ explico Drogo, dejando a Viserys con la boca abierta por la sorpresa _"¿Te parece una buena idea?"_

Viserys, viendo que sus sospechas se habían confirmado y no deseando hacerle daño a Dany, suspiro resignado. Por un lado, si seguía ese plan tendría su ejercito y conquistar Westeros seria infinitamente más fácil que si contratase mercenarios, ya que no eran fiables y tendría que pedirle un préstamo al Banco de Hierro de Braavos para pagarles, algo que solo pensaba hacer como último recurso ya que no era tan estúpido como para endeudarse con ellos.

Por otro lado, como Drogo no iba a estar casada con él sus hijos serian considerados bastardos, lo que implicaría una enorme cantidad de papeleo para su legitimación y el rencor de las otras familias nobles por tener hijos con una extranjera. Además, dudaba mucho que los plebeyos aceptasen como vecinos a una banda de bárbaros sureños con ningún respeto por la autoridad de los dirigentes de los Siete Reinos.

Mirando a Dany tomo su decisión. Había una razón por la que no se había casado con ella como dictaba la tradición familiar y era porque había visto los resultados de casarse dentro de la misma familia, algo desgraciadamente común en la nobleza de Westeros, y le habían parecido asquerosos, ya que si no nacían físicamente deformes lo eran en su comportamiento y ideas. Viendo eso le había hecho dudar más de una vez sobre si lo que decían de su padre, que se había casado con su propia hermana y cuya madre también era su abuela, era solo propaganda por parte de sus enemigos.

Cinco años más tarde, Viserys agradeció haber tragado su orgullo ese día y aceptado la propuesta de Drogo. Los Dothraki solo le seguían a regañadientes pero tenían un talento excepcional para encontrar traidores y parásitos en sus dominios y descubrir trapos sucios, como varios exploradores habían hecho cuando hicieron publica la verdadera paternidad del heredero de Robert Baratheon el Usurpador. Descubrir que todos los hijos del rey eran bastardos nacidos del incesto entre la esposa del rey y su hermano mellizo había hecho que los plebeyos, que ya odiaban a los Lannister por la crueldad excesiva con la que los trataban, le apoyasen cuando aparecieron dispuestos a limpiar Westeros de los Lannister, Frey, Clegane y otras Casas odiadas.

Aún así, la reconquista habría sido más difícil de no ser por sus aliados. Tyrion Lannister, el único superviviente y la oveja blanca de la familia, se había cruzado con ellos en Essos y se había convertido en su consejero real tras confesarles que estaba harto de como le trataba su familia y ayudarles a infiltrarse en Roca Casterly. Arya Stark, a quién habían encontrado en Braavos tratando de unirse a los Hombres Sin Rostro para vengar la destrucción de su familia, se alió con ellos para rescatar a su hermana Sansa y recuperar a los supervivientes, que ahora estaban siendo dirigidos por el legitimado Jon Stark, previamente Nieve, a quién habían conocido cuando los exploradores que había enviado al Norte llegaron al Muro.

Una vez en el Trono de Hierro su primera orden fue pedir los registros de su familia. Revisándolos junto a su hermana, Drogo, Aggo, Tyrion y los Stark descubrió una correlación preocupante entre los matrimonios entre hermanos en los Targaryen y el nacimiento de reyes menos que memorables, haciéndole saber que había hecho bien trayendo sangre nueva a la familia y empezando la primera de muchas discusiones de alianzas matrimoniales entre los futuros hijos e hijas de los Stark y Tyrion y sus herederos, Aemon y Tysha, y sobrinas, Rhaella y Elia. Lo único en lo que habían estado de acuerdo era en que sus descendientes tendrían la última palabra a la hora de formalizar las relaciones y en que probablemente era lo único que impediría la aparición de otro pirómano con el que no deseaban lidiar.

Sin embargo, esa no era la razón por la que estaban reunidos en una cámara sin usar de la Fortaleza Roja. La situación más allá del Muro se estaba haciendo preocupante y no sabían como enviar más soldados allí de forma discreta para confrontar a los Caminantes Blancos, cuya existencia había sido una verdad desagradable que habían descubierto cuando Jon les había mostrado uno que la Guardia de la Noche había logrado capturar, y los cadáveres animados que les servían, de los cuales tenían varios en las mazmorras para que los maestres experimentasen en busca de formas de destruirlos más rápido, sin que todos los viesen como locos.

Tras dos horas Dany, que llego un poco tarde a la reunión porque tuvo que convencer a sus tres dragones de que los guardias no eran comida otra vez y se había mantenido callada hasta entonces, ofreció una propuesta en la que todos estaban de acuerdo.

El plan consistía en revisar todo Desembarco del Rey en busca de los barriles y frascos de Fuego Valyrio que su padre enterró para hacer arder la ciudad, que ya pensaban hacer de todas formas como parte de la reconstrucción de los edificios dañados durante la guerra. Los plebeyos se quejarían pero todavía no habían probado su utilidad en contra de los Caminantes y al hacerlo no solo su reinado lograría más apoyo popular porque lo verían como muestra de que se preocupaba por ellos, sino que enviarlo al otro lado del Muro para su "destrucción segura fuera de zonas pobladas" explicaría el aumento del número de soldados enviados a esa zona de una manera que no resultase sospechosa.

El edicto real salio al día siguiente y fue justificado cuando tras solo media hora encontraron un frasco de barro que estallo en una hoguera verde cuando lo lanzaron contra un árbol, demostrando a sus súbditos que el peligro era real y permitiéndoles trabajar sin demasiadas interrupciones, incluso si implicaba destruir cosechas, escarbar los suelos de las casas y mirar bajo cada piedra.

Tardarían años en encontrar todo el cargamento, pero durante ese tiempo el ejercito fue renovado y informado al respecto con pruebas indudables en preparación para cuando el Muro finalmente cayese y los Caminantes atacasen, aunque estaban seguros de que la "sorpresa" que habían enterrado en el lado del Muro que dirigía a Westeros y cuya localización era informada a todos los Guardianes para evitar accidentes iba a darles un poco más de tiempo para poner a las tropas en posición de defender el continente.


End file.
